This invention relates generally to guards and shields for add-on attachment to All Terrain Vehicles (ATV) and more particularly to a shield for protecting the constant velocity joint of a drive shaft extending through the independent A-arm suspension of such vehicles.
All terrain vehicles (ATV) are largely abused by riders traveling over very rough terrain at high speed, thereby subjecting the vehicle to high stress. Most such vehicles are constructed of tubular frames for lighter weight. However, such tubular construction provides large openings for intrusion by debris, such as sticks and rocks. Such debris often bends the tubing or becomes wedged in the frame, sometimes even locking up steering and damaging drive shafts and suspension arms. Most vulnerable are the constant velocity (CV) or universal joints connecting the drive shafts to the wheels passing through the independent suspension A-arms. These CV joints are generally exposed and protected only by a flexible rubber cover. Most ATV manufacturers do not provide guards or shields to prevent the intrusion of debris into the A-arm. However, such guards and shields are sold as accessories for each type and model of ATV by after-market manufacturers. The need for such shields is well known within the art and various types of shields have been produced with universal mounting arrangements that adequately protect the CV joint and A-arm from intrusive debris. However, such shields have been found to create additional problems that tend to explain why the ATV manufacturers do not install them as original equipment. First, the shields accumulate mud and brush, which hardens and builds up around the drive shaft, thereby reducing flexibility if not kept clean. Some of the shields are made in such a way as to make cleaning very difficult, such as those having three sides. Second, the shields are often clamped directly to the A-arms themselves in a manner whereby the A-arms are in longitudinal contact with the shield thus trapping mud and moisture and the like, thereby inducing rust, where metal shields are used. Although non-metal shields are also available and do not rust, they are more vulnerable to hazards such as rocks and stumps. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an A-arm shield for protecting the CV joints of an ATV having an improved method of self-cleaning to prevent accumulations of debris in the A-arm.
The invention described herein is a protective shield for attachment to the A-arm of an ATV for preventing the intrusion of debris that may damage the suspension or CV joint, the shield having improvements that enhance the shield""s ability to reduce debris build up and to be more easily cleaned. The improvements further enhance the shield""s ability to reduce debris build up by suspending the shield below the suspension members and providing washout and drainage holes.